


一个民国短打

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 片段式脑洞发生的事都在一个故事里时间线想哪儿写哪儿
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

在金华戏院里瞧见那人的时候，崔胜澈心里那点许久未现的阴鸷突然又冒了出来，总觉得该做点什么才能心满意足。

年前崔胜澈才从津城转调至沪上，周边的关系还没摸透，眼下算得上相熟的许是只有旧识全圆佑一人。  
还在津城时两家是邻居，两人一起念书到中三那年，全家随着全父的生意举家南下，从那时算起竟也十年有余。  
这一年过年时崔胜澈没得空也就没回津，留在全家吃了顿团圆饭。适时正赶上金华戏院竣工，不少名角都将开年首演定在这里，全父便让全圆佑邀崔胜澈有空一道看戏去。  
崔胜澈对梨园向来没什么兴趣，当面也不好拂了老爷子的面子，出了餐厅就与全少爷挪揄道若是有个好女伴也不妨一去。  
等到了约定的那一日，全圆佑倒真给他寻了个好女伴。对方穿得时髦，留着及肩短发，也烫得精致，就是香水味让他皱了皱眉。  
都说江南女子如水，如今就算做了新潮打扮内里还是那般没什么变化。  
等对方柔柔弱弱地挽上自己手臂，他才不急不慢地跟着全圆佑往楼上包厢走，因得女伴穿着高跟鞋，他也算难得绅士了一回。  
正往自己座位走着，约莫两步前的全圆佑突然停了，似是看见了什么熟人，惊奇地叫了对方一声。  
那人闻声回过头来，见是全圆佑便笑着应了。  
崔胜澈先前因是走在几人后面，那人与全圆佑打完招呼之后也顺势与自己点头问好。许是灯光晦暗，他只看清了对方一双含笑的杏眼。  
等落了座，他们正巧在那人斜后方。崔胜澈端着手里的食碟，方才得了空仔细盯着那人的清秀侧脸。  
全圆佑看他目光探究，倒是主动介绍对方是城南尹家少爷，平日极少见他出席这种场合，怕是尹家给金华投了钱才被邀来看戏。  
这时突然敲锣打鼓，好戏开演，女伴凑过来搭话，崔胜澈略略应了几句便让对方专注台上。女伴气鼓鼓转过头去，崔胜澈继续隔着不远的距离观察尹净汉。  
他不是没见过好看的人，可碰上比女人还好看的男人还是头一次。  
他看见那位少爷端起茶盏抿了口茶，他突然着了魔似的想去亲亲那带着水光的唇珠，说不定还染着茉莉的香气。  
自己身边坐着的人究竟是张小姐还是王小姐，崔胜澈也记不太清了，他也不管那位尹少爷婚配与否，现下只想着无论如何都要把那人弄上自己的床。  
随他父亲的那股子带着侵略性的执拗劲又开始蠢蠢欲动，他还从未有过想要什么却没得到的经验。一想到方才那人对着全圆佑笑的样子，他希望这笑以后只对着他一个人才好。

1 fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆破车

尹净汉抬起手，右手覆住崔胜澈的手，捏着自己被攥住的手腕，用眼神让崔胜澈放开自己。崔胜澈似是不愿意松开，又加重了手里的力气，固执地跟他大眼瞪小眼。

“你到底想做什么……”

话刚出口尹净汉就自知失言，他哪里会不知道崔胜澈想做什么，他只是后悔自己如此轻易就进了崔家的宅子。

说是宅子，整栋小楼的常住人口也不过崔胜澈和他的副官，顶多算上几个照顾日常起居的帮佣。

眼下那些人多半是被崔胜澈视为闲杂人等，早早就退了下去，二层怕是只有他与崔胜澈两人而已。

崔胜澈方才拽着他上了楼，两人就这么拉扯着僵持了半晌，尹净汉不自觉动了动手腕，崔胜澈察觉到了，反倒又握得紧了些。

“同意了吗？”

尹净汉沉默了一阵，他不知道该怎样回答对方。

他起初只当崔胜澈是一时兴起，新鲜劲过去了自然就能放过他，没想到对方倒像是狗皮膏药一样贴了上来，几乎让人怀疑他将办公之外的所有时间都花在了自己身上。

这人强势得很，尹净汉躲不开，可到现如今他发现自己也根本不想躲。

他软了语气抬着自己的左手腕道：“好了好了，你松开我罢，这里有些疼了。”说罢又动了动腕子示意崔胜澈。

崔胜澈顺着他的动作，视线从手腕起始，沿着小臂，拐过手肘，一路爬上他嘴角的那弯弧度，然后又使了更大的力气将他拦腰搂住。

尹净汉猜到了崔胜澈的意图，抬起右手想推他，却被崔胜澈抓住，带着先前就被禁锢住的左手一起抵在胸口。

崔胜澈俯下身，把他压在桌上。

尹净汉想动却没有崔胜澈力气大，折腾了半响，最后只能红着脸瞪着他，语气也硬了起来。

“你快放开我！”

崔胜澈抽出一只手，顺势摸过他的头发，脸颊，和上唇。最后手停在唇珠上，想起头回见这人的时候他就想亲亲他——他分神地想这回怕是不会有茉莉的清香，只有早些时候在客厅喝过的咖啡味——终于吻了上去。

崔胜澈的嘴唇贴上了尹净汉耳后那片皮肤，又辗转亲过右脸颊上的痣。

舌尖从微张的唇瓣里探了出来，像是带着倒钩的猫舌，舔过的皮肤开始不受控制地颤栗了起来，然后不受控制地发热发烫。

崔胜澈侧过头看着尹净汉，角度的变化让紧绷的下颌拉开一个锋利的弧度。

尹净汉也仰起头，下巴的线条一路延伸，直至微红的耳垂下。

崔胜澈要的只是你情我愿，但对方就算在自己怀里发抖也舍不得说出“我愿意”这三个字。

崔胜澈觉得尹净汉在他面前性子太硬不是什么好事，也不知道对方究竟要嘴硬到什么时候。他无心再想，也不想再等了，便索性伸手摘了尹净汉那金丝边的眼镜，一口咬住他的下巴。舌尖舔过皮肤，发出细微的摩擦声。那声音太过催情，让尹净汉喘不过气，只能情不自禁地张开嘴巴。

柔软的嘴唇便撞了上来。

他闭上眼睛，任由崔胜澈的舌叶长驱直入，煽情地舔过齿背，一寸一寸滑过他的上颚，轻轻地摩挲着他舌面上每一个敏感的味蕾。

说到底，他是贪恋这温度的。

尹净汉活到现在还是头一次碰见崔胜澈这样的人。

他从小得了父母庇护，家中关系和睦。虽说是独子，但父亲也从未要求过他一定要继承家业。后来被送去国外念书，带着一肚子洋墨水回来，竟然又顺风顺水地在租界里最好的外资银行谋了个不错的职位。旁人都说尹家的少爷命好，上辈子不知道积了什么福分才能从未失过好运。

可崔胜澈让他措手不及，过于平静的生活突然出现了变数，这又让他忍不住想要靠近去试探。

对方却像是来势汹汹的火，溅着火星烧到了他的心里。

尹净汉偷偷睁眼看到崔胜澈还是一副认真到不行的表情，心里面好像有什么地方被这个吻软化了一样塌了下去。他自暴自弃地觉得事到如今也没什么好坚持的了，就微微张开了嘴，用舌头碰了碰崔胜澈。

这一碰彻底带动了崔胜澈的情绪。

尹净汉只觉得自己被崔胜澈吻得快要喘不过气，想换气却被对方的舌头揪住不放，拼命地纠缠在一起。

等到重新呼吸到空气时，尹净汉还没来得及说话就发现到崔胜澈已经解开了自己的领口。刚准备阻止事态的继续，话到嘴边就转成了一声叹息般的呻吟。

——崔胜澈的吻已经从锁骨落到了胸前。

崔胜澈垂下头，滚烫的嘴唇顺着尹净汉伸展的脖颈滑了下去，齿锋滑过锁骨忽然一顿，尹净汉一阵颤栗，垂下眼去，就看到崔胜澈伸出舌尖在他锁骨上那枚昨天留下的吻痕上留恋地舔了一圈。火热潮湿的触感蔓延到胸口，半硬的乳尖被人衔住了，先是用齿缝细细地研磨，继而忽然发狠般地啃噬吮吸。

快感渐渐被痛楚掩盖，尹净汉下意识伸手抓了抓崔胜澈的头发，便听到那人从喉头发出的笑声，终于放过了他已经充血肿胀的胸口。

崔胜澈盯着尹净汉锁骨上的痕迹，是昨天送尹净汉回家时在车里留下的，对方半推半就，最后还是他愤恨地咬了一口才终于作罢。

“我说尹少爷，你到底……”

“……我喜欢你。”

崔胜澈本来还想追问，他觉得可笑又可悲，尹净汉这样吊着他不知道什么时候才能得到他想要的回答，却又突然被对方的话惊到止住了话头。

“我喜欢你。”

尹净汉好像失了神一样又念叨了一遍，声音轻不可闻。

崔胜澈愣住了，疑问还没说出口就又被吞进了喉咙里。

这是尹净汉主动的第一个吻。

崔胜澈觉得不可思议，刚刚还一脸犹豫的人这会儿倒像是什么都不管不顾了的样子，拼了命又毫无章法地吻他。

像是安慰他一样，崔胜澈拍了拍尹净汉的头顶，示意他不要心急。

可是尹净汉也没办法，从还在念书的时候起，向他示好的人就不在少数，可他偏偏只对崔胜澈动了心。

——真像是醉了酒。

每次与崔胜澈接吻时尹净汉都会冒出这种念头，可是他却不由自主地沉溺，又不敢奢望得到更多。

眼下他终于遵从本心迎了上去，吸吮对方的舌尖就变成了另一种主动。

崔胜澈将尹净汉困在自己与桌子之间，尹净汉的后腰抵在桌沿上，被渐渐后倾的力量压得生疼，腰弯久了，背后的筋肉也传来一阵阵酸痛。

不知什么时候，崔胜澈松开了尹净汉的手腕，尹净汉半闭着眼，得了空揪住崔胜澈衬衫的手却越发用力。

干净平整的衬衫生出了褶皱，由指缝为起点，由密转疏。

崔胜澈扶住腰的手悄悄地探进尹净汉的衬衣里，两人纠缠着，又舍不得分开，便一路磕磕碰碰地撞上了床沿。

扶在自己腰上的手又紧了紧，尹净汉深深地叹了口气，那些坚持，那些挣扎，那些犹豫，就随着那声叹气被撇掉了。抽了力量随着搂上后背的手将身体向后倒了去，被对方搂入怀中的一瞬，是意料之中烫人的体温。

崔胜澈欺身上来时听到了一声憋在嗓子眼里的抽气声，他支起手臂看着身下的人。

“怎么了？是不是撞到哪儿了？”

尹净汉摇了摇头，方才手指不小心被折了一下，指甲盖儿有点泛红。

崔胜澈瞧见他视线的落点，便捉了他的手，下一秒尹净汉就看见自己的手指被含住，温暖又濡湿的触感便从指尖蔓延直至四肢百骸。

随后又接了吻。嘴角，鼻尖，眉梢，耳廓，崔胜澈似是要把每一处都照顾到。吻着吻着，鼻息陡然粗重起来，双手与舌尖走访的方式有了微妙的不同，接着原本就热得难耐的身上被撩拨着，温度更甚，身下羞耻的地方也传来异样的感觉。

崔胜澈的手松了彼此的衣物，顺着尹净汉的腰线一路下滑到临近关键的部位，握上去的同时就听见尹净汉发出的一声喟叹。

手里动作着，嘴唇也爱抚着对方，看着尹净汉有些迷乱的表情，崔胜澈改了主意。

他将那些亲吻流连着一路向下，剥开碍事的衣物，吻过尹净汉的锁骨和他赤裸的胸膛，最后埋头在他的双腿间，用嘴含住了那里。

尹净汉只觉得浑身的血气都集中到了崔胜澈口中那一点上，不大的房间里回响着床铺的吱嘎声和从崔胜澈口中溢出的渍渍水声。

他不敢低头看崔胜澈，即使闭上眼睛，顺从感官也能想象出那人在他身上留下的红痕和水光。他感到快乐又觉得难堪，用胳膊遮住脸打定主意不去想，却随着崔胜澈的动作诚实地弓起了身子。

尹净汉哆嗦着，身子禁不住地扭动，却不知是要逃开还是索求更多。矛盾的情绪就这样越积越多，在最敏感的地方聚集起来带出要涨破而出的巨痛，让他几乎是循着本能一次次地靠近对方温热的口腔。

临近顶点的时候，尹净汉茫然地想，自己好像那只在温水里游泳的青蛙，因为适应了这个名为崔胜澈的热源，失去戒备，最后只能落得个煎熬致死的下场。

但他仍是在最后一刻寻回了些理智，催促着崔胜澈离开了那里，然后迫不及待地堵住了对方的嘴。在高潮来临时，齿间漫开一股血腥气味，也分不清究竟是咬破了谁的唇。

几阵抽搐之后，疲乏空洞的感觉轰然袭来，疼痛过后是轻飘飘的极乐之境，魂魄全都飞到了凌霄之上。待再定下神来，空气里弥漫着并不熟悉的气味，身体的本能却知道那味道便是最好的迷情剂。

崔胜澈趁着尹净汉还没缓过劲儿，伸长手臂在边上摸索了一阵，捞回了一个盒子，里面不知是用过的什么软膏还是面霜，这会儿让他一股脑抠了大半出来，尽数抹在了对方的后庭。

被手指侵入时，尹净汉下意识地只想逃走。崔胜澈却并没有强求，停了手只是凑过去吻尹净汉扭开的脸，等到他回过头更用力地搂紧自己，张了嘴回应起自己的纠缠才再继续手上的动作。

待到一切就绪，崔胜澈先是在上方停顿了一小会儿，看着尹净汉睁开了眼，然后深深地吐了口气，才把自己一点点送入对方的身体。

最初的胀痛被适应后，尹净汉觉得肠壁内只留下了滚烫的热，尽管不适，却有种说不上来的满足感。崔胜澈紧皱着眉毛，表情也不轻松，下颌汇聚的汗滴落在尹净汉的小腹上砸起一个个水花。

尹净汉伸开双臂想搂他，唤了几声，崔胜澈只是咬着牙摇头，却无暇发出任何声音。

在僵持不下中，尹净汉终于带着哭腔说：“……胜澈……你过来……”

崔胜澈第一次听到尹净汉这样叫他，心里一动，瞬时百感交集。

随后，崔胜澈按着尹净汉的双膝，带着要撕裂他般的痛全力挤进对方的身体，上身随即重重跌进了尹净汉的怀里。

两人满是汗水的胸膛贴在一起，尹净汉觉得快感像是火焰一下子席卷了全身，但与崔胜澈拥抱后还是被他更灼热的体温吓到。

尹净汉仰起头，不受控制地从喉间涌出一阵闷哼，攥着崔胜澈肩膀的双手猝然收紧，指甲深嵌进肉里。

崔胜澈浑身肌肉紧绷，膝盖顶着床垫，慢慢地把性器一寸寸推进。

汗水顺着他赤裸的脊背滑落，无声地洇湿了身下的床单。

他一手架住尹净汉的腰，另一只手把他两条腿盘在自己的腰上。

崔胜澈猛地一振腰，性器挤进更深的地方，像是顶到了胃，尹净汉一阵痉挛，酥麻感在腹腔和四肢流窜，盘桓在脚心，于十根脚趾尖端那一点慢慢地向外流淌着。

随着崔胜澈的一次次撞击，尹净汉像失了魂一样任凭对方摆布，根本无力反抗。但他依然能感觉到崔胜澈的每一次进入，都重重地敲在了他的心尖上。

他像是条被捞上水的鱼一般，张开嘴巴急促地喘息了一阵。但很快的，沉闷的喘息声就被快感冲击出的呜咽声所掩盖了。

当吃痛的呼喊终于变得令人沉醉，尹净汉与崔胜澈对视了。他最喜欢的就是对方的眼睛，而此时终于如他所想，那双眼里只有他一个人。

这就够了。

最后接吻时崔胜澈和尹净汉不约而同地颤抖起来。

肉体碰撞的声音吞没了液体喷溅而出的响动。

不久前才顺着脚尖流淌出去的快感又顺着原路，从五脏六腑重新渗透到同一根神经。

尹净汉下意识地咬住了崔胜澈的嘴唇，仿佛失控一般，直到嘴巴里蔓延开一股熟悉的铁锈味。

崔胜澈掐着烟靠在床头，盯着尹净汉的睡颜，还是觉得太不真实了，这人头一次在他面前这样乖巧。但身上的汗水，身下的黏腻，空气里漂浮的檀腥气味，又全都昭示着他们刚刚完成了一场性事。

他想，等尹净汉醒来怕是又要逃跑了。

可是他知道这一次之后他恐怕不会再追上去了。

喜欢，太喜欢了。

之所以先前一直穷追不舍，都是因为太喜欢了。

所以也想让尹净汉喜欢自己。

他掀开薄被，准备起身去洗澡，却突然被拉住了手臂。

崔胜澈转过头，看着尹净汉撑起上半身，视线不由自主地就落在他身上的青红痕迹上，崔胜澈反倒开始不好意思，对方却就着他的手吸了一口还没来得及按灭的哈德门。

他挑了挑眉，没想到尹净汉也会吸烟。

尹净汉像是读懂了他的表情，隔着吐出的烟气给了他一个吻。

“我没瘾。”

尹净汉顿了顿，复而盯着他的眼睛说道——

“可是好像戒不掉你了。”

2 fin


End file.
